Unwanted Beginnings
by Fallen-Angel-Umi
Summary: Every morning, Tifa awakes with blood on her hands and no memory of the night before. Will she fall farther into this hell, or will she be saved? (AU, CloudxTifa)
1. Awakenings

A/N: So I'll attempt to update every week/other week. Hope you guys enjoy! I don't own, credits to Square Enix for making an amazing game!

* * *

Music chimed through the filthy city, calling out to strangers to dance and enjoy the beautiful sound. A young woman sat on the steps leading to a library, her guitar sitting on her lap, her hands resting on the neck and strumming a few chords. Her strong voice rang out into the city, singing of a lost friend, long gone and never coming back. As the song continued, more and more people gathered, listening to the sad song. But there was no hat, no guitar case, nothing to put money in. Everyone waited till she finished anyway, and clapped in approval when she finished. The woman looked up from her guitar, her chocolate wine colored eyes piercing the crowd, searching for anyone familiar and a look of sadness crosses her eyes before a simple smile of thanks echoed on her face. "Thank you." One of the crowd's members walked out, staring at the woman, looking up at her guitar. The little boy standing before the woman looked at the guitar, then to her. "Why such a sad song?" The woman looked at the boy, startled. She couldn't figure out why she sang that song, it was just something that was crawling its way out of her heart, her soul. But the woman just shook her head. "I can't be sure." The boy nodded, and he shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out the only money he had and held it out for her, wanting her to take it. "It was pretty though." The woman nodded, and she closed the boy's palm, making him keep the money. "Keep it. I have my guitar, you have your money. We're both happy." But deep down, the woman knew that she wasn't. Her music just filled a small void in her heart. The boy nodded, and as he walked away, so did the crowd. The woman sat there longer, holding her guitar, which had grown cold and the sun was setting. She looked up, and stood, stretching her legs and arms and she started walking with her guitar in hand to her apartment. Curious enough, she was dreading the night that has yet to come. Every night, she can barely remember anything. Bits and pieces of what goes on flashes in her memory. A pool of blood. A gun shot. A terrified face. Everything she saw reminded her of a nightmare, and she didn't ever want to relive them.

Her thoughts wandered as she walked through the busy city, her feet going down a familiar path and to an abandoned 5 story apartment. She looked at the place, confused and she couldn't figure out why she was here. She looked up and down the place, thinking that it could be important but nothing jarred her mind and she shrugged, ready to walk away when she heard someone call her. "Tifa! Tifa, what are you doing here?" Tifa turned around, and she saw a boy a little younger than her standing near her, a baseball cap on top his blond hair, dark grey eyes looking into dulled brown eyes. "I'm sorry, but... I don't think I know you." The boy looks at her curiously, smiling goofily. "You're always joking around. Come on Tifa! It's me, John! We used to be neighbors in that apartment!" 'John' points at the apartment, and he looks back at Tifa. "What happened to you anyway? Once Cloud passed away, you just disappeared." Something in Tifa's heart stung, and she gripped her shirt where her heart is. "I... Really don't know what you're talking about." John stares at her, and he notices tears in her eyes. "You really don't, do you?" Tifa shakes her head, black strands of hair flying in her face. John slumps, and he nods. "It's fine. But there was so much to remember that we did." He turns away, waving his hand as he walks away. "Good luck Tifa! I hope you didn't forget how much he loved you!" Tifa watches as he walks away, and she wipes away a tear that was forming. "I'm...crying?" She couldn't figure out why, and she stood there, her heart hurting and her eyes tearing up. She wiped the tears away furiously, and held her guitar tightly and tried to walk back home, finally making it back to her apartment before it was too dark. She followed her routine, heating up left over Chinese, playing the piano as she waits for her food and eats in front of the TV, watching boring news and stupid soap operas, and getting ready for bed, falling asleep on the couch, but always waking up in her bed, with blood crusted on her hands. Every night, she was fearful to fall asleep, and every morning, her fear would be real, and she'd be covered in some blood she never knew who it was from, her shirt ripped in the back, and a musty smell of ammo and gun powder. But, something in her always felt satisfied, and she didn't mind that feeling. It kept her going during her life. But she dreaded knowing that she had someone's blood on her, that someone could have died, that she could have been in a fight, and that she could have killed someone. But she pushed all those thoughts aside, thinking that it's all in her head, that she's just crazy and she goes about writing her music. But then, half the things she does is just out of habit. She doesn't know why she plays the guitar or the piano, she doesn't know how she even learned it. She can't figure out why she listens to just this one radio station, but she does. Tifa, a confused, memory ridden girl, always playing the guitar and piano, has blood on her hands when she awakens.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed~ Please read and review! Next update will be in a few dates actually!


	2. Through The First Night

_**A/N: I lied, I'm updating now. That chapter was short, and you need some action! Don't own. Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

As day turns to night, Tifa fights to stay awake. She can't let the sleep claim her, taking away what she doesn't know will happen to her as the darkness of the falling day comes upon her. But as she lies on the couch, the empty Chinese take-out boxes strewn across the floor, chopsticks broken and an empty fortune cookie in her hand, her eyes had started to feel heavy, and she slowly falls asleep, drifting off as the sand man takes her into the oblivion of her dreamless state. It's not like she didn't want to sleep, she needed to. But as she was falling asleep, she noticed something change, like, a click in her brain. But before she could really notice it, she was fast asleep.

If someone were to be watching her, they'd think they would be going crazy. Tifa's hair would change from her jet black to a dark red, and small black feathery wings would sprout from her back. She would slowly sit up during the process of her hair changing and the wings growing and her eyes would be half open and half shut. As her hair turned fully red, her eyes snap open, revealing two bright yellow eyes. A sadistic smirk grew on her lips, her head tilting and she would get up from the couch, walking to her room. Now, this Tifa wasn't the normal Tifa, as you can tell. Anyone could mistake her for someone else. Maybe that was the point, with her hair and eyes changing. Or maybe she was just a demon.

In her room, it was pitch black, save for a crack of light shining from the window blinds. Tifa walked to her bed, pushing it to the other side of the wall and she looked down at a secret door on the floor, and she pulled it up, revealing an assortment of guns and ammo. Her smirk grew to a cruel smile and she grabbed her hand gun, tucking it into her pants on her back and she looked at she looked up. "Request for mission." Her voice sounded different, husky and much lower. A sound of screeching nails sounded for a while before a demon appeared in front of her, his hair jet black and his eyes a furious blood red. "Mission for Tifa. Kill Reeve Tuesti from Shinra. No traces left. Weapon used, silenced handgun. Begin." With another screech noise, the demon disappeared, and Tifa grabbed her silencer equipment and opened her window, stepping out onto the ledge of her window and she unfurls her small wings, stretching out. "Mission understood."" She jumps off the window, free falling before she lets her wings out, soaring up and away.

As Tifa continued her way through the city, her yellow eyes searched for the house of Reeve Tuesti, a devious smirk grew on her lips when she saw a gang beating up a girl in an alleyway. "Oh, this is good." She knew taking a detour was against the rules, but she wanted to have some fun, and they never said she couldn't. She tucked her wings in, diving down to the alleyway, and she lands on the ground behind them with a loud thud, her wings hidden away. The gang turned around, a slight look of confusion in their eyes before they realize that there is another lone girl in front of them. "Well 'ello there missy." Tifa decided to go for the innocent look today, and she looked at the men, pointing at the girl whimpering behind them. "What are you doing to her?" Her voice sounded small and childish, her lower lip quivering slightly. The men smirked, walking closer to Tifa. "We came here and she was like that. Maybe you should go help her." Tifa nods, stepping in closer and one of the men reaches out and grabs her arm. "Nuhuh little missy. First we want some fun." Tifa's quivering lip turns into a smirk, and she turns her head at the man. "Oh, we'll have some fun." She grabs the man's arm, twisting it, enjoying the sickening sound of cracking bones and a terrified scream of pain. The rest of the gang pulls out assorted weapons, guns and knives, brass knuckles and chains, and circled around Tifa. Tifa let's go of the man, watching him writher on the ground in pain, his arm twisted into such an odd shape. She stood there, in a defensive stance and smirked. "Bring it." Two of the men charged at her, one holding a knife, the other chains and the man with the knife aimed a slice at her stomach, and she did a backbend, kicking the knife out of his hand as she flips over and she catches it when she stands up. "Oh… now I can have some real fun." The man with the chain comes up behind her, putting the chain around her neck tightly, choking her. But Tifa just flips the knife so the blade is to the man and she stabs his stomach, head butting him and she twists out of the chain's grip, watching as it clatters to the floor. She yawns, her eyes sparkling a strange yellow and she glances between all the men. "This is the best you got?" The man who had the knife came up to her, throwing a punch at her jaw and she blocks it with her free hand and she brings the knife down into his hand with a satisfying shlink, and pulls it out and quickly slices his jugular vein and his blood squirts onto her face, and she licks some of it off her lips. Already 3 men down and this has just begun.

The man with the brass knuckles slowly walked up to her. Tifa was taken back a bit. He was actually pretty big, and it seemed he could throw a particularly mean punch. "Let's see what you got." The man decides to throw a punch at her stomach, while at the same time throwing a punch toward her head, she ducked, missing the punch but taking the punch into her gut, and she coughed up a wad of blood, her teeth stained red with her blood. "Finally, a challenge." She takes the knife and stabs his thigh, dragging it down his leg, tearing muscles and tendons, the man crying out and he starts punching blindly at Tifa. She pulls the knife out, and cuts the man's wrist, cutting off the hand and she throws a punch at his jaw, knocking him out. All that was left was the man with the gun, and she stood back, holding the bloody knife. The man had already aimed his gun at her, a scared look in his eyes. "The hell are you?!" Tifa just smirks. "Oh, just a demon among humans." The man starts firing shots at her, and Tifa dodges them with inhuman speed, but one clips her shoulder, lodging into the bone but she rushes forward as he is reloading his clip and she throws a kick at the gun, and she grabs his hand, twisting it, breaking his fingers as she twists it. She slides back so she's right next to him, and she takes the knife and barely drags the blade's tip up his forearm. "You weren't as fun as the other man. Maybe when we meet in Hell again, you'll do better? I can kill you over and over again if you fail." The man whimpers as the blade reaches his neck, cutting near his vein and Tifa scoffs. "Pathetic." She tosses him to the ground, taking the knife and she throws it into his chest, piercing the diaphragm and he gasps for air, blood trickling out of his wide open mouth. She goes over and picks up his gun, reloading the clip and fires two rounds into his shoulders, then two more into his knees. "See you in Hell." She unfurls her wings, ignoring the whimpering from the men and glances over at the girl. The girl's eyes are wide with terror and Tifa snarls out a 'go' and the girl scampers off. Tifa's shoes are already bloody from the mixed pools of blood and she sighs, shaking her wings and takes off without another glance. "Always distracted." She flies off to her designated house, not looking down or back as blood drips from her bleeding shoulder.

* * *

**_Kay, so the next update will be soon, but not too soon! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
